To What End?
by Hermione Jane Malfoy3654
Summary: To what end will a professor go to help a young student? And what will he do when she tries to set him up on a blind date? Words are exchanged laughs shared and tears shed but will anyone come out of this for the better? Will secrets threaten everything?
1. Chapter 1

Blaike walked down the hall to detention with Prof. Snape nervously.

*Flash back to earlier that day*

"And what excuse do we have today as to why we're late to class THIS time Ms. Terrence?" drawled the greasy haired Professor as Blaike tip toed into class hoping not to be noticed.

"Well, sir, you see…" started Blaike smirking "Me and a few Gryfindors were off by the womping willow trying to find the knob to get to the shack so we could go get a smoke but a first year came by and got hurt so I took him to the infirmary and THAT'S what made me late you see! So I was saving someone's life." Sighing, the potions master gave her a look that said 'How-do-they-come-up-with-this-shit?'

"See me after class Terrence," the grumpy professor all but growled at her "Now everyone, your assignment is on the board if you paid any attention to my lecture yesterday this should be excruciatingly easy to you. You have the next two class days to finish. Your groups are also on the board. Begin."

*End of Flash Back*

He was **really mad **when he had talked to her after class. It seemed to be more than just her excessive tardies to potions class.

_Maybe Snape just needs a girl friend or something. _Thought Blaike as she walked trying to loosen up, _to, like, release "tension" or something… *gasp sound* I could set him up with that new Muggle Studies professor! Maybe he'd be a little more cheerful then! _Now, Blaike knew this plan probably wouldn't work out. But it was worth a shot! And detention was the perfect time to begin the first stages. Soon she reached the door to Snape's office and knocked by this time having to work to refrain from looking excited. Taking a deep breath Blaike was about to knock when Snape called "Come in."

_How does he __**DO **__that? _Thought Blaike as she opened the door and walked in. His office was small compared t most professor's but roomy and seemed to get the job done. Snape impatiently gestured for her to sit in the chair opposite his desk, interrupting her thoughts.

"Now, Blaike," started Snape seeming almost… tired "You have to understand, I didn't give you this detention because I'm the mean potions teacher. To be honest I couldn't give a damn what students think of me. I gave it to you because you're a great student and you're throwing it away!" Blaike furrowed her eyes in confusion

"How so?" asked Blaike, seemingly oblivious to his point.

"You were top of my class all year and, frankly, every other class you were in for that matter from what I've heard from your other professors! But lately all your grades have been plummeting." Drawled Snape seeing past her ruse of not knowing her intellectual levels "you've stopped turning in papers and essays, your projects and assignments are lacking the level of sheer effort and intellectual prowess they used to have just one month ago. You're always tardy and have even been missing meals!"

The more her potions master spoke the more she sank in her seat not wanting to see what he was leading on to.

"What I want to know Blaike, is what happened?" asked the worried professor "if you were twenty years older a person standing back would chalk it up to either burn out or depression. But a girl your age shouldn't have that issue! And if you were I would hope you would confide in someone."

That comment was the last straw for Blaike who promptly let her shoulders slump and look at her professor numbly, "How can I professor when I don't even know where to start?" asked Blaike helplessly "or where I'm even ALLOWED to start? You must understand that some things aren't something to be discussed with your average "trusted adult"! Others are just too hard, or flat out unexplainable!"

Professor Snape sat back and thought about what she was saying. He knew all too well what it was like to be unable to share something with others around him. From a very young age in fact. He also knew what it was like to bear those kinds of burdens alone, especially as a teenager. It was daunting. "I understand. Very well in fact." Said Snape quietly seemingly in another world, snapping out of it he continued "Tell you what, You can tell me whatever it is on your chest every Wednesday and I won't tell anyone unless I deem it a danger to yourself or those around you, if I do you can go to the Headmistress and see to it that I'm fired. And in return you can ask me anything, no matter how personal and I will tell you the truth. That way we are on an equal playing field neither giving more than the other. Deal?" Blaike thought about his proposal for a long while in silence, as if pondering the gravity of her next decision. Finally, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Blaike gave him an answer.

"So…. ANYthing I want to know right?" she asked quirking her eyebrow. Snape nodded his head not wanting to know what she meant by that.

"Hmmm, okay. But on one condition." Said Blaike smirking.

"And what is that Ms. Terrence?" asked Snape sounding increasingly formal.

"If after three weeks, you're still single, I get to set up on a blind date with whomever I choose." Said Blaike smiling like the Cheshire cat at the rock and hard place she had put her professor in.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 guys! Hope you like it! And please review! It makes the plot hole happy!

* * *

><p>Blaike couldn't <em>believe <em>he had actually agreed to her terms!

_This is going to be priceless! _Blaike thought gleefully. _I can't wait till I tell the guys and plan who to set him up with! _Blaike stopped walking when she passed the library; there she was again... Professor Granger. She was beautiful! And intelligent too! Blaike didn't get why she seemed to ostracize her self from others. Well, maybe not ostracize- she was friendly to everyone she passed but she was never beyond that with most people. She was the heart-throb of every male (and some female) students in the school! So why did she bury her nose in books and work all the time?

Then it hit Blaike. Professor Granger could be Professor Snape's blind date! Sure, she was considerably younger, but they suited each other! Both were war heroes, both seemed rather lonely and solitary, they were both highly intelligent, and not to mention they _**needed**_ to get laid. For the betterment of their teaching careers and themselves! At least, that's what Blaike told herself and she most likely did that because then she would have to admit that the reason she was meddling in her teachers lives was to distract herself from seeing hers falling apart around her.

"Hey, Blaike!" Mike said, walking towards her with a pleasant smile on his face. She loved that smile!

_Wait, what?_ thought Blaike as she smiled brightly and waved at him, walking a little faster to close some of the distance between them. _Did I just think that I loved his smile? Gah! You'd think I was randy for him! Though it is a pretty smile..._

"What's up?" asked Mike suspiciously, knowing that mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Oh nothing..." Blaike began coyly, downplaying the situation. "I just got Snape to agree to let me set him up on a blind date if, after three days of talking with him after class, I didn't feel emotional improvement or whatever..." Mikes reaction was priceless. He laughed so hard the librarian walked out and shushed them.

"So why is our stony Potions professor just dying for a day-to-day conversation with one of his **female**students?" asked Mike, suddenly suspicious.

"Eww!" said Blaike surprised. "It's nothing like that. It's just… my grades have been dropping and I haven't exactly been the model student I usually am. He and, apparently, my other teachers are worried or something." Mike nodded and rubbed his neck seemingly uncomfortable.

"See Blaike, we **all **have been noticing that lately," Mike uttered, looking concerned. "What's going on Bai?"

Blaike shrugged while looking at her shoes. She looked back up into the library where said Transfiguration professor was grading a sheet of paper. "Listen, Mike, can we take this elsewhere?" Blaike whispered uncomfortably.

"Sure," answered Mike, beginning to become really worried now, "Whatever you need."

Blaike and Mike traveled and braved the moving staircases quickly and quietly, heading towards the general area of the dungeons. They tried to look as normal as possible since curfew was approaching rather quickly. Soon, they approached an empty abandoned classroom. Blaike checked to see if anyone was watching before they entered. She silently casted security and muffling charms so no one could listen in. This was important and confidential; Bai was **not **taking any chances with this.

"Bai..." Mike started, finally seeing just how worried Blaike was at the moment and how vulnerable she was. "What's going on?" Blaike had no idea where to begin. Trying not to cry, she began pacing and fiddling with her wand.

"Mike," Blaike sternly began, "You have to _promise_ me that you won't tell Arty and Cara yet- I want to tell them on my own." Mike nodded his agreement knowing that if he spoke, he'd most likely scare her off. Bai pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration while she paced and sighed. She looked far older than her fifteen years.

"My parents have been in the nursing ward of Saint Mungo's since the end of 4th year and I've been taking care of them ever since Harrison left without a trace." Blaike began slowly. Then the emotional venting started. "Wizarding Child Protection Service is 'investigating' my situation to see if I need to be placed in the care of a temporary guardian since none of my closest relatives are near by. Which means I could be thrown anywhere across the globe! Not too mention I've had to take up two, and soon to be three, part-time jobs in Hogsmeade to pay the bills for everything and I am still in debt! And then there's also the general keeping up with my grades and social life! **Which I don't know if you've noticed, but they're kinda on the back burner right now!**" When she finished, Blaike sat down and looked at him as if to ask 'Is that what you were wanting?' She also looked tired and depressed, like she hadn't slept well in days, which in all likely hood, she hadn't.

"Bai..." Mike said, kneeling in front of her, "Why haven't you told anyone this?"

Blaike shrugged and looked at him helplessly. "I didn't know where to start!" She answered, almost in tears. "Mike, I'm so tired! Most days all I wanna do is pass out where I stand. I don't usually have the time to exactly spill my guts! So why try?"

"Because Bai," Mike said gently, "That's what friends are here for."

* * *

>AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad? A sickening disgrace to English and American literature? Pweeeez review and tell me?


End file.
